Under the Mistletoe
by Danni1989
Summary: Elena and Damon get transported to where Bonnie is for Christmas. Bonnie convinces Elena to go after what she wants. Written for the A2A exchange on Livejournal. Rated M.


**This was written for the A2A exchange on livejournal for a prompt by bibi_ca. I really hope you enjoy it. **

**As always let me know what you think of my latest foray into the holiday season. Thank you in advance.**

* * *

><p>"You're sure you want to do this?" Damon asked me and I nodded. I wanted nothing more than to save Bonnie, I just hadn't expected going over to the other side for Christmas. Our family here would miss us, but it was the way it had to be. It was the only time we could get over so we were going now.<p>

"Yes." I answered certain of my answer. Besides I needed this time with Damon to figure things out. I knew something happened between us but I was still unsure of what. It wasn't like I didn't trust Damon to tell me the truth, it's just I think his side of the story could be a bit biased. I can't picture myself being in love with him, at least not the version of him that's in my memories. He held out his hand and I took it, he looked surprised but didn't voice it. I had to admit hit hand felt wonderful in mine. It almost seemed like it belonged there. But this wasn't about us, this was about us getting our friend back. The way Damon spoke, maybe Bonnie was his friend now too. That would be a new development that I was eager to see. When we walked across the barrier I took a deep breath and was prepared to be standing in front of the boarding house again. At least it was a familiar sight. I had been expecting something much scarier considering how Damon had talked about this place.

"Lets hope our friend isn't still socializing with psychopaths."Damon murmured as we walked up the driveway.

"What do you mean?" I asked worried. I really didn't want to be around any other self-serving psychopaths. Although from what I now know Damon isn't one of those either. I was really regretting getting Alaric to compel my memories away. Everything was so confusing.

"Yoohoo Bon-Bon you in here?" Damon called out when we walked through the front door.

"Damon? What are you doing back here?" She asked coming around the corner. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me. "Elena?"

"Hey Bonnie." I greeted her walking away from Damon over to her.

"How are you here?" She asked me and I shrugged. I didn't really understand it but all I knew was we're here.

"We're here to save you and spend Christmas with you." I told her reaching out to hug her. She hugged me back just as tightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. All the company I've had since I've been here has been Damon and the psychopathic Kai." She told me.

"Who is Kai?" I asked cautiously. Meeting new people in my world was often times dangerous. More often than not they

turned out to be more evil that necessary.

"He's the psychopath I was talking about." Damon answered.

"Where is he?" I asked, I wasn't equipped to spend all my time with a psycho while I was here. I was really hoping something would go right for a change.

"He's gone. He muttered something about needing to do something and then he was gone. I haven't seen him in a long time." Bonnie answered and Damon nodded in satisfaction. He was clearly happy that Kai wasn't an issue right now.

"Make sure he can't get in here. I don't want to kill anyone while I'm here." Damon told Bonnie and Bonnie agreed. It was weird for me to see them getting along for the most part.

"So now that I have company for Christmas, what are we going to do?" Bonnie asked us and I shrugged.

"Can we just have a Christmas dinner?" I asked them and Damon nodded.

"Absolutely." He answered and he marched into the kitchen to see what he needed. Bonnie came to sit with me on the couch and looked at me.

"I'm so happy to see you Elena." She said to me and I hugged her fiercely. I had missed her more than she could ever know. Jeremy too. Jeremy needed her in his life and I wanted nothing more than for my brother to be happy again.

"I'm so happy that you're okay Bon. Now we just have to figure out how to get you out of here." I told her and she nodded.

"It's not going to be easy." She replied and I shrugged. Since when was anything ever easy for us. Easy went out the window when vampires came in.

"So I need to go to the grocery store, are you coming with me ladies?" Damon asked coming out with a list.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to stay here and talk with one of my best friends." I told him and he nodded.

"Good, this trip will be so much quicker without girls." He said and I laughed. He left the house and I turned to Bonnie.

"So what was it like being here with him one on one?" I asked her.

"He's not the person I thought he was at all. I didn't feel the urge to fry his brain nearly as often as I did back in the real Mystic Falls." She told me and I smiled.

"So then he has changed as a person?" I asked and she looked squarely at him.

"You don't know that? Come on Elena, you were so in love with him before everything happened." She told me confused.

"Everyone keeps telling me that but I don't remember. I guess I had Alaric compel all my memories of him away." I admitted.

"You shouldn't have done that. I didn't approve of your relationship before but now I more than do. He's the best thing for you and he's completely crazy about you. 90% of our conversations while he was here with me were about you and how much he loves you." She told me and I smiled softly. It was nice hearing from another person how much he loves me, not that I didn't already know. He made it clear how much he loves me and honestly it scares me a little bit.

"What was the other 10% of the conversations?" I asked her and she laughed.

"How to get away from here to get back to you." She told me and I laughed.

"I just don't know what to do. This trip is hopefully going to take one more thing off of our plate so I can focus more on getting these memories back I just feel so lost without them. I need to know what happened between us so I'm on the same page as everyone else." I explained and she nodded. She leaned forward on her hands and clasped them together while she pondered what do say next.

"How's Jeremy?" She asked finally and I knew how hard it was for her to ask that question. I knew her heart was broken as much as Jeremy's was, just maybe not as bad. Jeremy keeps losing everyone he loves, Bonnie is still here, he just doesn't know it.

"He's getting better in a way. But now he's back to hoping because I told him we were bringing you back with us. I hope it all works out because I need him to smile again." I said and she nodded.

"If I don't make it back with you guys then just tell him I'll find another way. Promise him for me that I'll make it back to him." She asked of me and I nodded. That I could do. I knew she would find a way. There was always a way.

"So now about you and Damon." She went back to our previous conversation.

"What about us?" I asked her warily.

"Do you feel anything for him?" She asked me and I sighed.

"I feel something brewing but I don't know what it is. It almost feels like all those feelings that are buried somewhere inside me are fighting to be released. They're building up and that barrier is going to explode at some point and I'm going to drown in feelings." I tried to explain the best I could.

"Even when I hated it I could see what you two meant to each other. It was obvious and I've never seen anything like it. You just need to give in and let yourself love him again. Maybe if you do that, everything will just come together." She suggested.

"You think I should give in to him?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I told you he's not as vile as I thought he was. Just give it a shot. You don't even need to talk to him about it. There is mistletoe all over the place. I was bored one day and the only Christmas decoration I could find was mistletoe.

"So you think I should just walk over to him and kiss him?" I asked her disbelieving what I was hearing come out of her mouth.

"I think the two of you need each other." She answered finally. We both lapsed into silence upon hearing Damon return. I didn't want him hearing this conversation. I hadn't actually made a decision about it and I didn't want him pressuring me for it. He'd been really good about it lately, letting me figure things out on my own time. But I knew he would be getting impatient soon. He made no secret of his desire to be with me. And I knew on some deep level I wanted to be with her too. Bonnie patted my knee and got up to walk into the kitchen where she started working side by side with Damon.

"I don't trust you with poultry. I will cook that." Bonnie told him and he just shook his head.

"Who's to say I trust you with the poultry." He retaliated and they went on and on like that for the rest of the afternoon. It was actually very amusing to see. I could tell that Bonnie was really growing on Damon. Bonnie caught my eye and smiled at me, I poured myself a glass of bourbon and sat back down on the couch. I was having too much fun watching their newfound dynamic. If I didn't know any better I would say that Bonnie liked Damon even more than Stefan now.

The dinner that Bonnie and Damon had made was delicious. We all talked freely the entire time and Damon and Bonnie bickered constantly but now instead of it being angry it was more playful. He smiled when he teased her and she was kidding when she threatened to fry his brain.

"Well I must admit you're a pretty decent cook Bon-Bon." He told her and she glowered.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." She demanded.

"At least a few more." He replied and stood up to take our plates. He took them into the kitchen and dropped them into the sink where he started washing them immediately. He had made us promise to let him do the cleanup because he felt he hadn't done enough and he wanted to give us even more time to talk.

"Here's your chance." She whispered to me and I looked into the kitchen and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging conveniently over his head.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?" I asked her.

"Well I would say you walk in there and just do it. Just kiss him, it's not like it's the first time." She told me and I laughed. Not that I remembered kisses between the two of us, it should be as easy as that.

"Fine." I said standing up.

"You go Elena." She called after me. Damon turned around at her voice and his eyes widened when he saw me walking towards him.

"Don't do anything." I told him as I clasped his face between my hands and kissed him. He was rigid under my lips and I was sure it was from shock. The kiss only lasted a couple seconds before a rush of feeling washed through me. I remembered kisses and words and "i love you" confessions. I remembered motel kisses and long hot summers spent making love. I remembered everything. I gasped and Damon looked at me concerned.

"Elena, are you alright?" He asked and I was completely frozen. How could I have felt so much love and let it go just like that. It was by far the worst decision I've ever made. Bonnie came into the kitchen now and looked at me worried.

"Elena, is everything okay?" She asked with her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my God." I finally responded.

"What's wrong?" Damon and Bonnie asked at the same time.

"How could I do that to you? How could I do that to us?" I asked Damon.

"You remember us?" He asked and I nodded.

"I remember everything. The second I kissed you they all came back. I couldn't think of anything else but you as I remembered everything you ever said to me from the moment I fell in love with you." I told him.

"When was that? I kinda want to remember when you forgot me from?" He asked.

"My birthday when you gave me back my necklace. I remember everything." I said tears pooling in my eyes.

"If I knew kissing you will bring back your memories, I would have force kissed you a long time ago." He told me and I chuckled. I knew he wasn't lying, he would have just grabbed me and kissed me just to make me remember him. I wouldn't have been able to be mad at him either because I would have remembered how I felt. I suddenly wished he had done that. It would have made this so much easier.

"Damon." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Come here." He said opening his arms and I launched myself into them. Bonnie smiled and walked away as I kissed Damon much harder this time. His lips were bruising against mine and I didn't know how much more I could take. I needed more than this. It had been so long.

"I need far more than this." I told him and he smirked.

"If you thought you were getting away with just kissing me then you had another thing coming. I haven't gotten laid since I "died."" He told me and I laughed. He picked me up and I reflexively wrapped my legs around his waist. They remembered that move like they remember how to walk. It's not something I'm ever going to forget.

"Take me upstairs." I whispered in his ear and he hardened against me.

"Nighty night Bon Bon." Damon called as he carried me up the stairs.

"I'll be sure to track down some ear plugs." She called back and I laughed. I didn't dare to disagree with her, this wasn't going to be quiet no matter how I wished we could be. It had been so long and neither of us were going to be able to wait. I needed this more than anything right now. I needed it more than blood, I'm pretty sure if I was thirsty right now I would still need Damon more. He kicked the door shut behind him and carried me close to the bed where he put me down. He kissed me once more before peeling my shirt off and unsnapping my bra. He wasn't wasting any time and I didn't want him to. I would get worshipped and worship him another time. Right now we just needed each other. I finally figured out what was missing with Liam, it was Damon. Damon was missing and he's all that I need.

"I love you." I whispered as he pushed down my jeans and panties as I kicked off my shoes so they would be easier to take off. I hadn't been naked in front of someone in a long time and I was happy it was him. He got rid of his clothes in even less time and lifted me onto the bed that dominated the room. My head was on the pillows in seconds and his body was

lying between my legs.

"I love you to. Are you ready for me to rock your world?" He asked me and I nodded. I was more than ready for this. It had been far too long.

"Please." I responded and he pushed into me almost immediately. I wrapped my legs around his waist even though it made his thrusts shallower. I needed the closeness more than the deep, hard thrusts. He linked our hands together as he finally started moving. It was too much and not enough at the same time. He made me scream and claw at his back but I still needed more. He pushed into me hard and it was too hard and not hard enough. It made me feel alive and I needed more. He squeezed my hand and never missed a beat with his lower body.

"Oh God I love you." I whispered, I was really trying to be quiet but every once in a while he hit a spot that made me scream.

"I'm close, baby come for me." He urged me, like I could ever say no to him. I opened my mouth in a silent scream as I came for him. My entire body shook and he continue thrusting into me chasing his orgasm. After only two more thrusts he spilled inside me and collapsed against my body.

"I'll move." He told me but I wrapped my arms around him making it clear that's not what I wanted.

"No, please stay." I told him knowing words worked when actions didn't. He stayed where he was just moving enough so he could kiss me. He was still inside me but now he was flaccid.

"So what made you decide to kiss me?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Bonnie. She said I wouldn't know unless I tried. She told me to use the mistletoe as an excuse." I told him.

"I never even noticed all the mistletoe." He noted.

"Odd, you didn't notice something that could have meant you could have kissed me?" I asked with a teasing lilt to my voice.

"I know, strange isn't it?" He said shaking his head.

"Kind of like the plant that's above the bed?" I asked him pointing up.

"I'm not even going to ask why there is mistletoe above my bed. Did she anticipate me coming back?" He asked.

"No, she was just bored and she put it everywhere. You had a lot of mistletoe." I told him.

"Well in that case, I think we should go utilize every piece of mistletoe in this house." He suggested.

"Starting with this one." I suggested.

"Naturally. I think we should use this one twice. Start it here and end it here too." He offered and I grinned in response. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me before I pushed him up and darted out of bed. I tied a robe on around my body

and smirked at him.

"I'll meet you under the mistletoe." I told him sprinting from the room.


End file.
